Aunt Alicia
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Alicia did over the time of the series? Here's a one-shot of her P.O.V. of the whole adventure.


**I don't own Danny Phantom. Enjoy.**

Y'know, I always thought Jack Fenton was crazy- my sister even crazier for marrying him at first. I thought Maddie could do better than a man who hunted for something that didn't exist.

At least, at first I thought this. Shortly after they came to visit me in my anniversary of my divorce, a swarm of ghosts came to their town, Amity Park. I naturally gaped at the news. Okay, so maybe Jack wasn't as crazy as I thought- but still crazy. It then began to worry me my own sister was fighting these things- what if she died doing so? But, it's not like I could persuade her otherwise. Maddie is stubborn; she never listens to me. I tried to tell her it was too dangerous a few times, but, as I said before, she never listened.

I then heard of this character, 'Danny Phantom'. They said he was evil, and kidnapped the mayor. I snorted at the footage. How did no one notice that the guy was holding him- not the other way around? Even my sister didn't notice. Nor did her husband.

Good Lord, how did no one notice? But, business went on as usual. I kept tabs on Amity Park to keep an eye on my sister's- and my niece and nephew's- safety. In all truth, I didn't care as much about Jack.

It startled me that ghosts began to come almost non-stop- the Danny Phantom character stopping them almost all the time. I wondered, how many does my sister and her husband take down? Probably a few, but it appeared Danny Phantom took care of most of them.

Even knowing that the guy didn't REALLY kidnap the mayor, I was still a little wary of him. I mean, ghosts were a new discovery for the world. We weren't sure of their temperaments then. I saw him stealing things- which, at first, made me think he WAS evil.

But later on, this weird circus clown got arrested, and the thieving all came to a stop. I then noticed Phantom's eyes.

They were green. But, before the clown was arrested, his eyes were red. I wasn't sure what to think of this.

But as time went on, Danny Phantom kept saving the day, leading me to believe he was no harm- but, due to my sister and her husband's skepticism, I was neutral to a point.

Then one day she gave me a call that she had proof Danny Phantom was evil.

I asked her what, and she irritably told me that he stole my nephew's, Danny's, face.

I tried not to laugh at the explanation. The kid already had a face- what on Earth would he do with my nephew's face? I didn't believe it, and as soon as I hung up the phone, I burst out laughing. First of all, if the kid's face was taken off, then how would he talk? How would he breath? The kid would be dead. But, I didn't tell her out of being polite- I really, really DID consider telling her why that wouldn't work out.

This odd man, Vlad Masters, became mayor. She and Jack were good friends with him in college- I thought he was creepy from the start, and her telling me he came onto her to leave Jack one time just told me he was a complete and utter stalker. I didn't like him at all after that; I worried what he would do to Maddie. I kept a close eye on him and his antics as well. Some of the stuff he did was outright_ dumb_. He had that one incident where he 'controlled' the weather, which ended up blowing up in his face.

As much as I thought Jack was eccentric and odd, I'd much rather have Maddie with him than that man. At least Jack's decent- he wasn't disloyal, or really creepy- crazy, but not creepy.

With the event of the 'Ghost King' taking their town nearly gave me a heart attack. Not only did Amity Park become entrapped, the phone lines were cut off, meaning I couldn't get into contact with her. Other than on the T.V. seeing what was going on outside the shield, there was nothing I could hear about the family.

Eventually the town disappeared altogether for a day or two. This worried me the most- this was rare for me, but I actually _cried_ over this. I hardly ever cried. I prayed to God they'd be alright; which they were, and I heard Danny Phantom saved the day. I think this is what convinced me most that he wasn't evil- but unconfirmed to me if he was a hero. I was neutral still. I still thank God everyday they were alright. It scared the life out of me, if I didn't say that already.

When I heard about the giant asteroid coming for Earth, I thought it was the end for me. Vlad Masters revealed himself to be the evil, infamous 'Wisconsin Ghost'. Hah! I knew he was evil...He went up with Jack to try to turn the thing 'intangible', or whatever you called it, but failing. Jack left him in space for this, which warranted my respect, finally.

There were multiple attempts to subdue the thing; no one managed to succeed. My hopes of surviving fell, but, after disappearing for a few weeks, Danny Phantom showed up again, with a plan. Turn the entire planet intangible. I wasn't sure how well this would work, but the world got to work anyhow, setting the whole scene up for the asteroid. I felt proud my family was taking such part in the efforts to help the planet- Maddie and Jack made me proud. The fact their son got involved as well with Jack made me proud of him, too.

They went to Antarctica for the huge mission. Danny Phantom made a speech to the world leaders, then off to the 'Ghost Zone', or whatever they call it, to round up ghosts.

When the portal opened again, the ship flew in...And crashed into a mountain. My hopes were shattered right there. I began to prepare myself for death, before in a moment, Danny Phantom came back through the portal, with countless, countless ghosts following him. I cheered, overjoyed.

I saw them put their hands on the huge tower situated there, and a second later, I and the woods around me turned intangible. It felt so _weird_- tingly, indescribable. You then could actually see the asteroid go through the planet, the huge, smoking, green monstrosity passing through.

A moment later when it was out of my sight, the plant turned tangible again. I jumped, hooted, and cheered joyfully. Danny Phantom saved us all! What a hero!

I saw Maddie and Jack approach him, and tell him something, which he seemed to panic a little at. Then, my niece, Jazz told him something, and he cocked his head at the crowd that had formed around him.

Next on the T.V. was one of the most shocking things I'd ever seen.

A bright, blue line formed and split into two, going up and down. They left my nephew in their place. I gawped for a minute. My nephew- he was a ghost. Half-ghost. How that was possible was beyond me, but as the crowd around him began to cheer, I slowly began to clap, too. I was a little too shocked to clap a whole lot.

My nephew, Danny, was a superhero with superpowers. He saved the world and Amity Park multiple times.

I was proud beyond words. It was an honor to be the maternal aunt of this boy. Later, Maddie called me, and we talked a little over this. I generally expressed my shock and pride, as Maddie did the same. She told me that there was to be statues erected of him in every capital of the world. I smiled at that. The boy deserved it.

However, Danny was no longer a boy. He was a fine, heroic young man.

Over the next few days, I got assaulted with questions from my neighbors about Danny. They were amazed, and envious. I didn't really answer any- it wasn't my business to talk about everything about him right away.

On the T.V., I watched the statue unveiling ceremony, and I bit back tears of joy. I saw Danny holding a girl- named Sam, which is what Maddie told me- fly by it. I heard from Maddie that Danny and Sam were boyfriend and girlfriend. I instantly demanded to know if she was good enough for Danny, which Maddie laughed and said she was. What can I say? I get defensive of family members.

All-in-all, this whole...Whole adventure was simply amazing. No other words describe it.

Now, if you excuse me, I need to schedule a family reunion.


End file.
